<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fogata de recuerdos by Aizne_Redfox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121518">Fogata de recuerdos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizne_Redfox/pseuds/Aizne_Redfox'>Aizne_Redfox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Family, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Relationship(s), Summer Vacation, Summer Victuuri, To Be Edited, Verano Victuuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:07:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizne_Redfox/pseuds/Aizne_Redfox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un grupo de amigos se reúne en una noche bajo las estrellas y las historias empiezan a deslizarse como las horas y los recuerdos dulces que encierran en sus palabras.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christophe Giacometti &amp; Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin &amp; Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont &amp; Katsuki Yuuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prólogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Escrito para el evento Semana Especial de Verano [6-12 julio 2020] de Llamamos amor a YOI<br/>#VeranoVictuuri #SummerVictuuri</p>
<p>Prompts [En actualización]:<br/>Día 1: Bronceado</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué siempre que quiero salir se aparecen todos ustedes?</p>
<p>Así comienza la aneurisma de Yuri, con otra invasión de sus compañeros patinadores a la cena que veinte segundos antes era privada.</p>
<p>—Vamos Yurio, sabemos que te encanta convivir con nosotros.</p>
<p>—¡Hiciste lo mismo en Barcelona, Víctor!</p>
<p>—Eso en realidad fue culpa de mi hermana…</p>
<p>—¡Y eso a mí qué, <em>Katsudon</em>! Otabek, vámonos.</p>
<p>—Espera Yuri, ya pagamos por la fogata y apenas nos traerán la cena.</p>
<p>—<em>¡Aaaaaargh!</em></p>
<p>El mar de Haapsalu resuena con intensidad, queriendo hacer competencia al enfurruñamiento de cierto patinador ruso. El calor de la playa y la brisa marina abrazan al grupo que se sienta alrededor de la mesa redonda del hotel de lujo en el que se encuentran hospedados. En el centro, la flama de la fogata crepita y danza ante el grupo de seis que ahora se encuentra reunido.</p>
<p>La ciudad de Estonia celebra su <em>Valge daami aeg</em>, <em>Días de la Dama Blanca</em>, el festival más importante de la región. Ya que la ciudad se congela durante el invierno y el patinaje es una de las actividades favoritas de los residentes y turistas, el gobierno de la ciudad decidió montar un espectáculo de dicho deporte en su celebración más destacada; tal es la razón de que tantos atletas del hielo de clase mundial puedan estar juntos durante el verano sin una competencia de por medio.</p>
<p>—Podemos regresarles una parte del dinero de la mesa —ofrece el joven Phichit Chulanont.</p>
<p>—¡Sí, les cooperaremos también con la cena!</p>
<p>—Querrás decir que Víctor va a pagar por todo, <em>Katsudon</em>, de otra forma no aceptaremos que se queden —habla el adolescente, haciendo de portavoz de él y su acompañante.</p>
<p>—Ya pagué por el hotel, esto no es nada.</p>
<p>—¡Mentiras! ¡Tu patrocinador fue quien lo hizo!</p>
<p>—El patrocinador de todos nosotros, niño —señala un hombre de cabellera dorada— y vaya que lo trabajamos muy duro para ello.</p>
<p>—Chris, eso sonó muy mal…</p>
<p>—Sonó como tenía que sonar, Yuuri.</p>
<p>Un coqueto guiño hace que al Yuri ruso le den agruras. Él fue contratado para mostrar sus habilidades, no para soportar asquerosidades ajenas. De cualquier forma, si logra que Víctor le devuelva lo de la fogata podría soportarlo a él y a su pervertido amigo.</p>
<p>—No te preocupes, Yurio. La cena corre por mi cuenta, de la fogata luego nos arreglamos.</p>
<p>
  <em>¡Éxito!</em>
</p>
<p>—Muy bien —sonríe el ruso menor con satisfacción— entonces llamen al mesero para que pidan lo suyo.</p>
<p>El grupo levanta miradas a su alrededor, todos vestidos con pantalones cortos y camisas casuales ligeras. Algunos, como Phichit y Víctor, tienen pegados a sus manos sus teléfonos celulares; todos se relajan mientras hacen sus pedidos y esperan su comida.</p>
<p>—¿Qué tal si jugamos un poco mientras tanto? —sugiere con inocencia fingida el patinador tailandés.</p>
<p>—¿A qué jugamos? —cuestiona interesado el suizo del grupo.</p>
<p>—Seguro no es nada bueno.</p>
<p>—¡Yuuri! No me hagas quedar mal. ¿Qué te hace pensar que es algo malo?</p>
<p>—La sonrisa que te crece segundo a segundo.</p>
<p>—Me ofendes —refuta con la sonrisa más ancha que tiene—. ¿Qué tal que te conviene?</p>
<p>—Estoy con <em>Katsudon</em>, viniendo de ti no puede ser bueno. ¿Cierto, Otabek?</p>
<p>—Yuri, ¿quieres jugar o no? —replica el kazajo, con fuego en los ojos por posiblemente ganar el juego.</p>
<p>—O-otabek…</p>
<p>Con su mayor oponente desarmado, el tailandés procede a explicar su malvada propuesta.</p>
<p>—No es una competencia como tal, solo es para pasar el rato.</p>
<p>—Ahh…</p>
<p>—No te desanimes, Otabek, que igual puedes ganar algo. ¡La oportunidad de conocer el pasado de Yuri!</p>
<p>—¿Y por qué el mío?</p>
<p>—El tuyo y el de todos. ¡Hagamos una tómbola de historias! —grita triunfal con la mano del celular en el cielo.</p>
<p>—¿¡Aaaahh!?</p>
<p>—Sí, mira —se acomoda en su asiento y adopta una pose de hombre de negocios—. Yo saco una palabra del generador aleatorio para cada uno y tenemos que contar una historia sobre esa palabra. Si al resto le gusta la historia, se la aplaudimos y ya. Si no nos gusta…</p>
<p>—¡Un castigo! —completa Nikiforov—. ¡Esa clase de cosas me encantan! ¡Hagámoslo, Yuuri!</p>
<p>—Tú no conoces los castigos de Phichit…</p>
<p>—Yuu-ri —interrumpe Phichit—, ven conmigo.</p>
<p>Reticente, Katsuki se levanta y se reúne lejos de la fogata con su mejor amigo. Los ven hablar por unos segundos hasta que el japonés se alarma y se pone de color rojo, no quedando claro si es de ira o de vergüenza. Chulanont gesticula lento, como si sus labios dijeran “yo sé que quieres”. Sin darle una respuesta, Katsuki se da media vuelta y regresa veloz a su asiento.</p>
<p>—Hay que hacerlo.</p>
<p>—¿No creías que era mala idea, <em>Katsudon</em>?</p>
<p>—Yuri, lo vamos a hacer.</p>
<p>El tono demandante del mayor de los Yuris deja pasmado al otro, el cual simplemente se echa para atrás en una silenciosa aceptación. De cualquier forma, en el fondo no le es indiferente la propuesta; tan solo espera que no le toque algo demasiado raro.</p>
<p>—¡Muy bien! —exclama triunfal el diablillo que organiza la dinámica—. Iré diciendo las palabras una a una y los turnos irán hacia la izquierda. Eso quiere decir que primero será Víctor, luego Yuuri, Otabek, Yurio, Christophe y al último voy yo; para esto alguien más hará el sorteo de mi palabra, ¿de acuerdo?</p>
<p>Contentos (o conformes, al menos), todos asienten.</p>
<p>—¡Empecemos!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mi novio es una langosta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Primer prompt de la "Semana especial de Verano", publicado por la página "Llamamos amor a YOI" en Facebook. <br/>Día 1: Bronceado.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Víctor Nikiforov está más que listo para triunfar con su historia y evitar el castigo. Observa ansioso a Chulanont, quien estaba a punto de sacar la palabra que le traería el fracaso o la gloria.</p>
<p>—Y tu palabra es… ¡Bronceado!</p>
<p>Gira el teléfono al tiempo que pronuncia la frase, para constatar que esa es la palabra que ha arrojado el generador aleatorio.  Con una sonrisa de éxito, se dirige al patinador ruso.</p>
<p>—¿Qué historia tendrá para contarnos el pentacampeón? ¿Será digna de una medalla o terminará cayendo en la clasificación?</p>
<p>—<em>Uhhm</em>, permíteme unos segundos…</p>
<p>Mientras Nikiforov adopta su pose pensativa, con los ojos cerrados y la mano en la barbilla, el resto de patinadores se encuentra a la expectativa.</p>
<p>—Nunca aclaramos si era una historia real o inventada —señala Christophe, bebiendo de su margarita.</p>
<p>—Obvio tiene que ser real, de otra forma me largo.</p>
<p>—Tranquilo Yurio, que esto se hace porque se hace.</p>
<p>—¿Y por qué estás tan decidido, <em>Katsudon</em>? —Entrecierra los ojos mientras estudia al japonés. —¿Es eso un sonrojo?</p>
<p>—N-no, para nada.</p>
<p>—Digamos que casi te creo.</p>
<p>—¡Ya sé! ¡Ya tengo mi historia! —alza Víctor la voz con emoción.</p>
<p>—¿Es la historia de tus vacaciones en la Riviera Francesa, cuando no subiste ninguna foto aunque te encantan las sesiones fotográficas al lado de las piscinas? ¿Fue por eso, cierto? ¡Te bronceaste de más!</p>
<p>—¿<em>Uhhm</em>? No, Yuuri, no fue por eso —contesta extrañado—, simplemente se me quedó en casa el cargador. ¿Por qué pensaste que contaría algo así?</p>
<p>Otabek, el más callado del grupo, observa cómo Yuuri desvía la mirada al mismo tiempo que Phichit lo hace. Demasiado sospechoso.</p>
<p>—Qué miedo das, <em>Katsudon</em>.</p>
<p>—Bueno, no importa —revira el japonés—. Luego te explico. ¿Qué nos ibas a contar?</p>
<p>—Sí, Víctor, es hora de tu historia. Si tiene desnudos, mejor.</p>
<p>—Pero claro que los tiene, Chris. En específico, el de Yuuri.</p>
<p>—¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero esa sería una historia mía, no cuenta! —reclama con la cara de color escarlata, haciendo competencia al color de la fogata.</p>
<p>—No-no, <em>mon ami</em>. Dijimos que se tenía que contar una historia real con esa palabra y a mí me prometieron tu desnudo, ahora me cumplen.</p>
<p>—Yo me puedo ahorrar la última parte… —susurra el más joven de la mesa.</p>
<p>—Ya basta de distracciones. Víctor, comienza que nosotros juzgaremos qué tan bien está contado el desnudo.</p>
<p>El japonés fija la vista en su mejor amigo, quien voltea a todos lados menos a donde podrían matarlo con la mirada.</p>
<p>—Fue hace un mes, mientras estábamos en Hasetsu al inicio de la temporada baja…</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Sol, arena, su fiel bikini negro y un poodle muy mojado: una combinación ganadora.</p>
<p>—¡Ven, Makkachin! ¡Salta!</p>
<p>El poodle más bello del mundo está jugando a la orilla del mar con el hombre más asombroso de la historia.</p>
<p>—¡Yuuri, ven a ponerte bloqueador! —llama bajo  la sombra de un árbol.</p>
<p>—¡No, Víctor! ¡Así estoy bien!</p>
<p>—¿Seguro?</p>
<p>—Nací y crecí bajo este sol, ¡nada puede pasarme!</p>
<p>—¡Pero siempre hay que ponerse protector!</p>
<p>—¡Ya lo hice antes de salir! ¡Será suficiente!</p>
<p>—Si tú lo dices…</p>
<p>A veces Makkachin parecía más perro de Yuuri que suyo y eso le trae felicidad, es una custodia que estaba dispuesto a compartir. También el bloqueador solar está en la lista de “compartibles”, aunque el japonés no lo tenga en cuenta.</p>
<p>—La medida en que cuidas tu piel es la medida en que te cuidas a ti mismo —declara mientras termina de untarse la crema— y Yuuri me mata si algo le pasa.</p>
<p>Ríe mientras piensa en la ironía de que su prometido siempre piense en sus cuidados, mientras que los propios los reduce al mínimo. En cualquier caso, su piel blanca es la prueba de que el sol no hace muchos estragos en la piel y si ya se había puesto protector…</p>
<p>¿Qué es lo peor que podía pasar?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¡Ay! ¡Ya basta!</p>
<p>—No, <em>Yuu-chan</em>. Ahora te aguantas.</p>
<p>Hiroko Katsuki, la amable madre de Yuuri, deja salir su lado firme mientras unta un remedio para el ardor sobre la piel tostada de su hijo menor. Ya solo le falta la base de la espalda.</p>
<p>—¡<em>Ja, ja, ja</em>! Te atraparon, Yuuri —ríe su padre, Toshiya, ante la desgracia de su vástago.</p>
<p>De Mari ni se habla, sus padres la mandaron a reírse a otra habitación.</p>
<p>—Te dije que te pusieras el bloqueador.</p>
<p>—¿Tú también, Víctor? —pregunta acongojado.</p>
<p>—Tiene razón, hijo. Deberías escucharlo más seguido.</p>
<p>—Papá…  </p>
<p>—De otra forma, no te podremos sacar fotos para los promocionales de verano.</p>
<p>—¡Papá!</p>
<p>—En cualquier caso —señala su madre con suavidad— a partir de ahora no puedes salir si no te proteges como es debido.</p>
<p>—Ya sé…</p>
<p>—Pues parece que no.</p>
<p>Con esas palabras la mujer termina su labor y se levanta de la silla, retirándose del baño privado de la casa, su esposo sale detrás de ella. El matrimonio deja parado y con pose de brazos extendidos a la langosta escarlata en que su hijo se ha convertido.</p>
<p>—Su fueras un artículo de internet, te titularía: “Un hombre se broncea de manera involuntaria: sale mal”.</p>
<p>—<em>Ja-ja</em> —ríe con ironía marcada—. Mejor ayúdame a regresar a la habitación.</p>
<p>Toma las cosas de Yuuri y regresan con lentitud a su cuarto compartido, el mismo que usa desde la primera vez que vino a Hasetsu. De forma normal a su prometido le daría pena cruzar los pasillos vistiendo solo una prenda de ropa, ahora no tiene opción a menos que quiera sentir dolor.</p>
<p>Cierra la puerta mientras Yuuri se acomoda en el centro de la pieza, todavía caminando como un muerto viviente: lento, con mala pose y los brazos extendidos. Le da la espalda y es entonces cuando nota algo curioso.</p>
<p>—Espera, ahora vuelvo.</p>
<p>—¿Qué pasa?</p>
<p>—Creo que la curación no ha terminado —responde al salir.</p>
<p>Regresa en poco tiempo con el frasco del remedio en las manos y lo destapa con cuidado, colocándolo en una mesa baja al lado del sillón.</p>
<p>—Acércate y date la vuelta, quizás te duela un poco.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué?</p>
<p>—Porque voy a tener que quitarte los bóxers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>¡Espera! ¡No cuentes eso!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No te preocupes, no será muy detallado. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Meeh…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>El japonés suspira resignado y se deja desvestir, estirando lo más posible la tela para que no roce la piel.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué mi mamá no me curaría ahí? ¿Se le pasó, acaso?</p>
<p>—Por la sonrisa que tenía al darme el frasco, lo dudo.</p>
<p>Con la misma suavidad con la que peina su cabello, cura a Yuuri en las zonas que faltaron. No hay nada de erótico en el movimiento, es una tranquila intimidad la que tienen, un diferente toque donde el movimiento tiende a ser arrebatado y pasional. No conoce el efecto que tiene sobre su pareja, quien se siente conformado y seguro en la más vulnerable de las posiciones.</p>
<p>Al terminar la curación, a Yuuri no le queda de otra más que acostarse boca abajo con el trasero al aire. Incluso Makkachin, quien por fin se ha despertado de su breve siesta, decide dejarlo tranquilo y solo olfatearle los pies. Es el fin de un día caluroso para la maltratada piel del japonés.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Y eso qué tiene de interesante?</p>
<p>—Es que debiste verlo, al otro día la capa más superficial se le caía como la tierra a una pared vieja. Por otro lado, ahora puedo chantajearlo con las fotos para que se cuide más la piel. ¿Quieres verlas?</p>
<p>—<em>Uuugh</em>, no —contesta Yuri, intentando apagar su imaginación.</p>
<p>—Yo estoy inter-</p>
<p>—¡No-no-no! —interrumpe Katsuki con visible bochorno. A Chris no le queda de otra más que hacer un puchero—. Quedamos en que esas fotos no saldrían a la luz o ya sabes.</p>
<p>—¿Ya sabe qué cosa?</p>
<p>—Nada que te concierna, traidor.</p>
<p>Incluso a Otabek se le escapa una sonrisa ante la cara de fingida indignación del tailandés. Víctor y Yuuri sostienen una conversación silenciosa con la mirada, la cual termina con el ruso riéndose y guardando su teléfono.</p>
<p>—¡Es hora de los votos! Todos escribirán su opinión sobre la historia y me la mandarán por mensaje privado en Whats-</p>
<p>—Ah, no, eso jamás. Víctor, no lo hagas o es capaz de filtrar tu número personal.</p>
<p>—¡Pero yo nunca…!</p>
<p>—No señor, no tendrás ese número.</p>
<p>—Claro, como tú ya lo tienes… pero no fuera el Yuuri de tres años antes, que si no…</p>
<p>Todos sueltan una carcajada, incluso el mismo japonés. Saben que Yuuri es un fan dedicado, pero no tan obsesivo.</p>
<p>Al final se decantan por lo tradicional y deciden escribir sus votos con papel y plumas que un mesero les proporciona, para mantener el misterio de la votación y que todos estén con la adrenalina a tope. Entregarán sus resultados al final de la ronda y se atendrán a las consecuencias de ejercer la democracia.</p>
<p>La noche avanza y el siguiente turno llega: Yuuri Katsuki debe de hablar.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>